Warriors: Eyes of Bravery
by Xerenity
Summary: Bravepaw is a ThunderClan apprentice who is excited to learn everything. But when the Twolegs attack with deadly weapons, and Bravepaw learns about a brother he's never seen, he realizes he's not as normal as he wanted. With the forest shaken, can Bravepaw find out the truth before everything falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bravepaw rushed through the forest as fast as his legs could possibly go. He was racing his best friend, Starpaw to the old thunderpath, where they would start to practice fighting. Bravepaw had awaited this day ever since he was a kit, And now it was finally he…

His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over a tree stump and fell face-first into the ground. Moments later, he heard a playful "I win!" from Starpaw. Bravepaw got up and shook the dirt off his fur. "Great StarClan, that was a close race." he said and congratulated his friend by brushing his tail against her flank. Starpaw chuckled. "It certainly was. Especially since you're the fastest apprentice out of all of us."

"Yes, but you are the 'Miracle Daughter'"

This remark ended up in him getting a faceful of dirt for a second time. "Don't call me that." Starpaw said in annoyance. Bravepaw chuckled "But it's true."

It was true. Starpaw was the daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and the name "Miracle Daughter" came from the story that Squirrelflight was due with two cats, but a moon before they were ready, Squirrelflight got very sick and the kits were stillborn. But afterward, Leafpool, the medicine cat of Thunderclan, fell in love with a WindClan cat and was due with three kits. Jaykit, Lionkit and… another kit whose name he was never told about. But once the secret got out that the three were unrightfully hers, everything fell apart between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

Then Brambleclaw realized why and forgave her by appointing her as deputy when he became leader. Moons later, they successfully had Starpaw. Bravepaw was just a moon old, but he clearly remembered how excited the clan was. Even Lionblaze, his father and the strongest and the most stubborn warrior in the clan, was weeping tears of joy.

"You guys ready for combat training?"

Bravepaw jumped slightly at the voice. It was Dustpelt, one of Firestar's close friends. His mate, Ferncloud, had died in the battle with the dark forest cats and to his knowledge, had never recovered. But he was still a strong and faithful warrior. And with his experience with his own kits, he had become a lot softer around kits and apprentices.

Bravepaw and Starpaw both nodded excitedly.

"Alright then," Dustpelt said, "Let's get started!"

Bravepaw had never felt so worked in all his life. He felt like he had learned every single possible fighting move, and he was still having trouble with the teeth grip. It was the one move that he was having trouble with, and he could just easily ask to go back, but he really wanted to get it right. So he lined in front of Dustpelt and circled him. Then, he leaped at Dustpelt's tail. Dustpelt dodged easily and began to speak to Bravepaw when he landed.

But Bravepaw wasn't done. He quickly turned and lunged at Dustpelt for a second time. Dustpelt was caught completely off guard, so Bravepaw landed on top of him, biting into Dustpelt's scruff as hard as he possibly could. But Dustpelt managed to shake him off after a few seconds. Bravepaw landed onto the ground while Dustpelt forced himself back a few steps.

Then he collapsed and went limp.

Bravepaw froze.

Did he just kill his mentor?

Bravepaw and Starpaw rushed up to him and tried to help him up. Bravepaw was terrified, thinking he had accidently killed Dustpelt, his own Clanmate.

This was bad.

Then Dustpelt blinked, and started to laugh.

"Well done, Bravepaw. You seem to have finally got it. Just next time, please don't use it on your own Clanmates."

Starpaw exhaled with relief. Bravepaw silently thanked StarClan.

"Instead of killing our own Clanmates, why don't we head back to camp?" Starpaw suggested lightly.

Bravepaw nudged her in annoyance and said "Yes, let's go back."

While they were walking back, Bravepaw about how much he had learned. He had learned so many attacks he felt like his head would explode. But, aside from almost killing Dustpelt, it had been worth it. He couldn't wait to tell Lionblaze and Cinderheart what he had learned. He couldn't wait to show all the apprentices. There was so much he wanted to do that evening.

Then he smelled something strange, and he wasn't the only one. His Clanmates were sniffing curiously too.

Then a cream-colored cat stepped from the bushes and saw them.

"What's this?" she asked smugly. "Trespassers on ShadowClan territory?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Heads up to all die-hard Warriors fans: This chapter may represent Dustpelt out of character, but I tried to use logic to fix that in the previous chapter. Hope it worked... .**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Bravepaw froze. _Had they really crossed the border?_

Dustpelt, obviously confused, spoke up to the cat. "Dawnpelt, it was agreed on long ago that the land up to the old thunderpath is ThunderClan territory."

"Not anymore, it isn't." Dawnpelt hissed threateningly.

Bravepaw unsheathed his claws, ready to leap on the ShadowClan threat, but a warning flick from Dustpelt's tail told him not to. So despite his growing anger, he stayed put. He figured that Dustpelt, after the battle against the Dark Forest that cost his mate's life, he wanted minimal fighting between the clans. But Dustpelt would gladly leap on an intruder if he was provoked.

"It is told that you rarely use this part of the territory, even for hunting patrols. So we thought it would be okay to just move in and take it. Blackstar's orders."

Starpaw told a step forward. "Well, it's not! He's wrong! If the Clans decided on the territories, then they are staying that way. We'll fight you if we have to!" And she unsheathed her claws. Dawnpelt just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked walking up to the blue apprentice until she was less that a tail-length away from the apprentice. "I suppose you're just going to use one of your miracles to send me away, right? After all, you are the 'Miracle Child'."

That did it.

Bravepaw snapped and lunged at the offender with an ear-piercing screech. He landed on Dawnpelt and slashed at her side. Blood trickled down her fur, staining it. Dawnpelt rebounded and slashed at his throat, trying to kill him. She missed and slashed his chest and front leg. Bravepaw yelped in pain. This was the first time he had actually been injured, and blood was already seeping down his leg.

But Bravepaw didn't retreat. Instead, he lunged over the she-cat, and bit down hard on her scruff while sinking his claws into her back. Dawnpelt screeched in pain and tried to shake him off. But Bravepaw wouldn't let go. After what seemed like an eternity, Bravepaw, mercifully, decided to let her go. Falling onto his back, he saw Dawnpelt, breathing heavily and about to collapse. Fresh fury was ablaze in her eyes, but she was so weak that she couldn't put up a fight even if she wanted to. So, with a furious look directed at Bravepaw, she spat at the ground and began to limp back to her camp, but Dustpelt stopped her. "If you wish for an incident like this to not happen again, I recommend you don't go into our territory and try to take it over."

Dawnpelt looked back with enough fury and hatred in her eyes that it looked like if the forest were set ablaze, she wouldn't care, and said "This incident will not go unreported." Then she left. "And don't come back!" Starpaw shouted after her.

Bravepaw smiled, and silently thanked StarClan for their help.

Then he looked down…

His bronze pelt was stained with with crimson blood, and his front leg looked like it had been hit by a falling tree. Worse, his mouth looked like he had been eating deathberries as if they were freshkill.

He froze.

Had he really done this much damage?

He felt faint. How was he going to explain this to his fellow apprentices? How was he going to explain this to the elders and queens? How was he going to explain this to his Clan? And even if he was able to wash the blood off, Blackstar was surely going to bring it up at the…

Bravepaw's heart sank.

The Gathering.

Tonight was a full moon. Tonight was the Gathering.

His heart began to accelerate. This was bad. Very bad. He looked up at Dustpelt, who seemed to be staring in the direction of Dawnpelt with the same fierce stare as if she was still there. Bravepaw braced himself for and incoming harsh criticism.

But the criticism never came. Instead, Dustpelt smiled.

Bravepaw and Starpaw looked at each other, bewildered. _What was going on? I almost killed a warrior and our mentor is smiling_. Then Dustpelt spoke. "Well done, Bravepaw. It appears you have learned a lot more then I have expected. You have the true heart of a warrior."

Bravepaw was shocked. This didn't feel right. He had just attacked a warrior and left her with scars to remember. And he was an apprentice! He felt like StarClan had accidently given him a bit too much power then that was necessary. But now that he thought about it, he had helped fend off an intruder that would have easily taken over the territory and called it hers. And he would take a compliment any day of the week. So he just smiled.

"You too, Starpaw." Dustpelt said, turning to her.

Starpaw was even more shocked than Bravepaw. "But I didn't…"

Dustpelt quieted her with his tail. "Your fearlessness of speaking up is a skill that many warriors struggle to obtain. You should be proud, because you have the courage of a true warrior."

Starpaw looked at Bravepaw. He shrugged.

"Should we be heading back?" meowed Starpaw.

"Yes, we should. And I will certainly be talking to Bramblestar about your training. And you," he said, turning to Bravepaw, "need to go see Jayfeather about that cut."

Bravepaw groaned. The last time he went to see Jayfeather, he had cut himself on a branch. Since he was a kit, Jayfeather had given him excessive cobwebs to heal his scar and a lecture on how to not run into trees. Bravepaw didn't dare think about what he was going to lecture him on because of this.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now let's get moving."

Bravepaw sighed. This was going to be a long night. But while he was walking back to camp, he realized something. He had actually been in his first fight! He had honored his clan by fighting back an intruder that would have taken over territory. And he had actually won the battle! Then again, he was only eight moons old, and apprentices were usually still learning at that age, but he and Starpaw had learned practically every single possible fighting move comfortably. Bravepaw knew he and Starpaw were different, he just didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad way.

He would find that out soon enough.


End file.
